This disclosure is directed to an apparatus for releasably joining two lengths of material such as tethers or straps. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to an apparatus for connecting and releasing a user from an attachment point (such as a helicopter).
Disconnect devices exist to allow a releasable connection between a harness and strap, such as parachute disconnects, carabiners, and snap hooks. One example of a traditional parachute release is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,242,736. Current practice is to use a snap hook to attach a tether to an anchor line. While acceptable for normal use, this attachment is problematic in some scenarios because the snap hook is extremely difficult to release when under load. There are also designs which allow for remote disconnection via mechanical means.
There is a need in the art for a quick disconnect system that is easy to operate when under heavy load. A user must be able to comfortably reach and operate the system in inclement conditions and a remote release must also be available for emergencies. The system must also protect against inadvertent disconnection.